Finding happiness
by HeRa2504
Summary: I m back! Finally was able to overcome my writer s block. Not sure if it s good or not, that s for you to decide. Just another small tag to Blue Bird that will probably have some more installments. I m just obsessed with their "first" honeymoon. Mind the Rating, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding happiness**

Closing the door of her hotel room behind her, Teresa Lisbon slowly turned around, her heart fluttering in her chest. They were finally alone, just her and him. Jane. The happiness that filled her was all encompassing, never before had she felt anything like it in her life. Smiling, she dropped her bags right where she stood and stepped closer to him, her arms reaching out to wrap around him. She needed to be close to him, feel him, remind herself that this war real – that he wanted this just as much as she did. That he wanted her.

He was nervous. Now that they were alone he suddenly felt insecure, like a teenager on his first date, not sure what it was that she wanted or expected from him now. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Patrick Jane. He still couldn`t believe she was really there. That she came back because of him. That she wanted to be with him. That she wanted him.

He raised his head just in time to see her turn around with this beautiful smile on her face. The same smile she had given him back at the TSA`s office. He had never seen her smile like that before and now as then it caused his heart to beat faster, butterflies spreading in his stomach. His nervousness faded as soon as she stepped into his embrace, her hands wandering beneath his jacket, sliding over his back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and without further thinking he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

This time there was no one around to interrupt them, nothing between them. Bodies pressed close together they got completely lost in their kiss, exploring each other, pouring all the emotions into it they had held back for so long. Lisbon`s hands came up to hold Jane`s face, gently caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. They slowly, reluctantly broke the kiss, returning to each other`s lips a couple of times, parting with soft smacking noises until finally they rested their foreheads on each other, smiling.

Jane`s hands slowly slid up and down her back, feeling the soft material of her blouse. He wanted to slip his hands under it, feel her hot smooth skin under his fingertips. He also wanted to run his hands over her firm buttocks, grab it and pull her even closer to his body, bring her into contact with his male flesh pulsating in his pants, stiffening more every second.

But he didn`t dare any of it, unsure whether Lisbon wanted to take this step already or not. He wanted her badly, everything in him craving to touch the beautiful woman in his arms, make her his but he would let her set the pace. He was just so incredibly grateful that she was giving him this chance, he wouldn`t do anything to scare her away again.

Her hands had dropped to his chest, feeling his madly racing heartbeat under his clothes. If he had dared to do the same he would have felt that hers was beating just as fast as his. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. When he spoke his voice was low and sexy, sending shivers up and down Lisbon`s spine.

"I probably should go have a shower. I spent all night in these clothes in that stifling interrogation room."

Was he really serious? A shower was the last thing on her mind right now and Lisbon felt a little irritated which instantly turned into tenderness when she looked into Jane`s eyes. For a second she had wondered if maybe he still wasn`t ready or maybe he didn`t want her as much as she wanted him. But his eyes told her the truth, the desire in them unmistakable, making her skin tingle. She also felt his insecurity, realizing that he needed her to give him permission.

She let her hands wander down his chest, his stomach and slipped them under his shirt. He felt wonderful, strong. She lightly scratched his skin and his grip on her waist tightened. Leaning in for another kiss she whispered against his lips "I don`t mind".

When she brushed over his sensitive nipples Jane`s control over his body faded, lust taking over. His mouth descended on hers, his tongue demanding entrance that she willingly granted. This time he did grab her ass, pulling her against his by now rock-hard erection. She moaned into his mouth, pressing against him.

Still kissing he turned them, walking her slowly backwards to the bed. Lisbon pushed the jacket down his shoulders, starting to unbutton his shirt but stopped to allow Jane to pull her blouse over her head. He looked at her bra-covered breasts, mesmerized, unconsciously licking his lips.

His hot gaze was burning her, her chest flushed with arousal, heaving rapidly. But she let him look, knowing he was committing her to his memory for all times. Finally, his hands came up to slip the straps of her bra slowly off her shoulders, then reached around to open it, letting it fall to the ground.

Her breasts were beautiful – full and round, perfectly shaped. Jane filled his hands with them, feeling their weight in his palms. They were firm, the flesh incredibly soft, the nipples hard little buds that called for his attention. He started teasing them, delighted when Lisbon grabbed his arms to steady herself, her head falling back to expose her neck to him.

He planted kisses everywhere, her chest, her shoulders, her neck. When he reached her mouth again he stopped teasing her breasts to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. Lisbon resumed unbuttoning his shirt, pressing her breasts against his naked chest, rubbing her hard nubs against it. The friction was delicious, translating directly to her groin. Her panties that had already been soaking wet received a new gush of wetness. The scent of her arousal was strong. Jane inhaled deeply, his cock straining uncomfortably against his clothes.

"Teresa"

Locking his eyes with hers he opened her pants, sliding them over her hips and letting them drop down her legs. Then he did the same with her panties. Lisbon kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her clothes, pushing them aside with one foot. She was naked while Jane was still mostly closed. Before she could do something to change that his hands were on her ass again, lifting her. His move surprised her but she immediately wrapped her legs around him, her fingers winding into his delicious golden curls.

She kissed him passionately while he kneaded her buttocks, pressing her naked flesh against the bulge in his pants. It felt big. She felt more wetness dripping from her core, knowing that she made a mess of his clothes and loving it. Jane somehow managed to get them onto the bed, carefully lying her down on her back. Sitting back on his heels he stared down at her, trying to get his breathing under control.

The sight of his beautiful Teresa spread out like this for him made his eyes water with tears. She was gorgeous, even more so than he had imagined in thousands of fantasies.

"Patrick"

Her voice was sultry and he shivered hearing her say his name like that. He looked at her face and she smiled at him, then bit her lower lip. Slowly, she raised her arms above her head and let her legs fall open, exposing everything to his hungry eyes. It nearly made him come in his pants and he felt self-conscious again. It had been quite a while for him.

Lisbon saw the flicker of worry on his face and knew exactly what he was thinking. Reaching for his shirt lapels she pulled him down on top of her. Holding his face between her hands she kissed him gently then whispered "don`t worry".

"I don`t want to disappoint you."

She reached for him, caressing him through his pants. Damn, he WAS big. A wicked smile played on her lips.

"I don`t think that`s even possible. Show me what you got in there."

She let go of him and he sat back up, shrugging out of his shirt and tossing it aside. Then he reached for his fly, carefully sliding the zipper down. He pushed his pants down in the front and his erection sprang free, standing up tall and dripping. It was aching but Jane suppressed the urge to touch himself and instead pushed his pants all the way down until he was as naked as her.

Lisbon sat up, reaching for him, stroking him slowly. He felt wonderful in her hands, long and thick, the head like a fat plum. And hard – very, very hard. She knew he would fill her like no one else had before and she shivered in anticipation.

"Jane, it`s so beautiful. You`ll be feeling so good. I want you inside of me. Please."

Her words touched him and he wanted nothing more than to fulfil her wish. Grabbing her hair he gently pulled her head back and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her while he pushed her back on her back, hovering above her.

All worry had left his mind, he was focused just on her and what they were about to do, the enormity of it almost taking his breath away. He took himself in hand and brushed through her soft folds, opening her, rubbing over her engorged clit with the head of his cock. She moaned deep in her throat.

"Jane, please."

He placed himself at her entrance, pushing carefully. She was incredibly wet but also very tight and he watched her face closely for her reactions, not wanting to hurt her. She pulled her legs up higher, trying to give him the best access. When she looked at him her eyes were dark pools of lust.

"More. I want all of you."

Jane pulled back almost completely then pushed back in, a little deeper this time, repeating the action until he was firmly buried inside her, his balls resting on her buttocks, the sounds Lisbon made nearly driving him insane. She had wrapped her hands around his biceps as best she could, her heels now digging into his backside. Jane was shaking with the effort to hold back, almost losing it when she wiggled her cute little butt.

"Jane."

He looked at her, his face just inches from hers, inhaling her sweet breath.

"Fuck me."

Something inside him just snapped at her blunt request and he did. He pushed up on his arms and started pounding into her, her nails digging into his flesh spurring him on, his sweat dripping on her breasts. Lisbon came hard, crying out his name, her walls clutching him like a vise. He tried to hold out but when he felt her small hands on his ass, scratching him, pulling him into her, he let go with a shout, shooting jet after jet of hot cum into her body, triggering another orgasm from her.

They lay side by side trying to catch their breaths. When he had recovered enough to move Jane propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. Running his hand over her body he told her what an amazing and beautiful woman she was. She turned to him, smiling.

"I told you."

"Told me what?"

"It`s impossible for you to disappoint me."

The delighted smile on his face send a million butterflies flying inside of her and she knew without a doubt that this was the best decision she had ever made in her life. Scooting closer she pressed her body to his and they got lost in another kiss. Jane rolled to his back, Lisbon straddling him. She felt him stir between her legs again.

"Ready for another round?"

She took hold of him, squeezing lightly. He moaned.

"I`m sure you can motivate him."

They looked at each other in that particular way they had perfected over the years, a smug smile playing on his lips. She took the challenge, sliding down his body.

"I know I can."

Just a whisper before she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, tasting their mixed juices on his skin and humming in pleasure. He was hard again in seconds but she kept working him with her mouth and hands, enjoying the power she had over him. Lisbon wouldn`t have minded if he had come inside her mouth but Jane had other ideas. After a couple of minutes he carefully disengaged himself from her grip and pulled her up again, ignoring the cute pout on her lips. It was his time for a blunt request.

"Ride me."

Excitement shot through her body and she raised up on her knees, guiding him to her opening. They both watched as she slowly impaled herself on his thick shaft, the visual almost enough to make her come. He was splitting her wide open but she didn`t stop until every inch of him was stuffed inside her. Leaning back, she braced her hands on his thighs and started slowly rotating her hips. Oh, that felt good!

She increased her speed and Jane watched her breasts bounce enticingly. He put his hands on them, squeezing, rolling the nipples between his fingers. He needed his mouth on them and sat up, thoroughly sucking first one then the other nipple. It drove her wild, her hands now digging into his shoulders while she slammed up and down on him.

When her movements became more and more uncoordinated Jane wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her back down to lie on his chest while he thrust forcefully up into her. They came together, shaking with the force of their release, holding each other closely. They fell asleep almost immediately, the long emotional night at the airport and their lovemaking having exhausted them completely.

Lisbon woke again to the feel of soft fingers on her back. She turned around, greeting her new lover with a soft smile. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the balcony door making Jane`s hair look like a golden halo around his head. She ran her fingers through it and he grabbed her hand, kissing her fingertips.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Sorry that I woke you up. I just needed to convince myself that you are really here. That this isn`t just another dream."

She kissed him softly.

"I am real. And I have no intention of leaving."

He looked at her for a while, stroking her. She knew there was something he wanted to say, something he wasn`t sure about. She waited.

"What made you come back?"

"You did. You – what you said on the plane – I`ve been longing to hear that from you for so long. I never really wanted to leave."

He thought about it for a moment.

"But still you almost did. Why?"

Her heart ached thinking about what she had done. She wished she could undo the past weeks, all the mistakes and misunderstandings between them. But that wasn`t possible. At least she owed him an explanation. A single tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"Don`t cry, my love. I`m just trying to understand."

She put her hand on his cheek and he held it there.

"I thought you would never tell me. That you just couldn`t. It hurt. Thinking that things between us would never change hurt so much. I didn`t think I could live like that anymore. And so I tried to run away. Marcus – he was offering me an opportunity and I took it. I tried to protect myself."

"I understand. I`m sorry that-"

She put her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"Don`t. I`m the one who needs to apologize for –" _betraying you_ , she thought but couldn`t say it out loud "-for everything I`ve done in the past weeks."

He pulled her close, gently gripping her chin.

"I love you, Teresa."

More tears spilled but her smile was full of happiness. Jane kissed her tears away and she whispered in his ear.

"This is the best that ever happened to me. You make me so happy."

Holding her close, he tried hard not to cry himself. After a while he said "I could really use that shower now" waggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, the sound like music to his ears. Grabbing her hand he pulled her off the bed and towards the bathroom. Eyeing his towering erection, she gave it a playful squeeze.

"First shower, then food. I`m starving!"

He grinned. "Sounds like a perfect plan."

After so many years, he was finally and truly happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I somehow messed with the tense. Forgive me. I`m too lazy to work this over again. It`s late already. Hope you enjoy it anyway. If you do – please leave a review._

The last rays of sunlight stream through the open balcony doors, warming his back and casting everything in a warm glow. Jane watches the sleeping woman next to him. She was as naked as he was, lying on her stomach with her face turned to him, looking completely relaxed and peaceful in her sleep. The love and tenderness he felt for her wasn`t something new but it still was new to him to be allowed to express these feelings. He reaches out to brush his fingertips over her silky back. He doesn`t want to wake her, just needs to touch her.

They had spent the past 24 hours in bed – well, no, that wasn`t entirely true as they had christened pretty much every furniture in the room. The primal need they felt for each other, to express their feelings in such a profound way, was overwhelming. Years of suppressed desire exploded into sessions of hot and tender lovemaking neither of them had experienced in such intensity before.

Whenever their bodies needed to recover they lay in each other`s arms napping or whispering in hushed soft voices, both trying to explain what had been going on in their minds over the past weeks, both admitting to mistakes they had made and deeply regretting them. They cried some tears and they laughed at their own stupidity and stubbornness that had led to so many misunderstandings between them. But most of all they were just happy to finally be together.

Not able to resist any longer, Jane leans down to plant soft kisses on her shoulders, down her back, playfully nipping her firm butt cheeks. Lisbon is awake by then, enjoying the wonderful feelings his mouth evokes. He kisses his way back up and she turns in his arms to face him, his mouth searching hers, engaging her in a deep and sensual kiss.

"Sorry to wake you up. But I`m starving."

She archs an eyebrow at him, rubbing against his stiff flesh between her legs.

"I can feel that. You`re hungry all the time it seems."

He grins, his fingers sliding between her folds, testing her readiness, not at least surprised to find her wet already.

"So are you, my dear. But I was actually talking about food. And I wondered if maybe you would like to go downstairs for dinner. Have a civilized meal for a change."

He slides into her and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Hm, sure, why not. I guess we will survive leaving this room for a couple of hours."

Jane actually wasn`t so sure about that but he was willing to give it a try. The prospect of seeing Lisbon in that pink dress again was motivation enough.

They took a quick shower and got dressed for the first time after they got back to the Blue Bird. Jane was grateful not to have to hold back anymore, eyeing her appreciatingly. Wrapping his arms around her he places some hot wet kisses on her cleavage.

"Hm, I love these. You look so beautiful in a dress, Teresa."

"Thank you. And thank you for giving them to me. How come you know my size so well, they all fit perfectly."

He looks at her with a smug expression on his face.

"Well, I had years to watch this perfect body of yours. Actually, that was my favorite pastime. I know the name of your favorite perfume, too. And when you`re having your period."

Nothing of that really surprised Lisbon. It was just typically Jane. But she was curious.

"How would you know that?"

"Your smell is different. And it`s easier to irritate you during that time. Not that it is difficult in general, you`re very easy to irritate."

Ignoring the last comment she looks at him with mock indignation on her face.

"My smell is different? You`re a dog, Patrick Jane!"

He leans down to whisper in her ear "You bet I am. And you like it." She really does. A lot.

Turning her around he gives her ass a playful smack.

"Now let`s get out of here before this dog has his way with you again."

Dinner was a pleasure, the food and wine excellent. Lisbon was the sole center of Jane`s attention and enjoying every second of it. He made her cheeks blush with compliment after compliment, kissing her fingertips, her neck, her shoulders every chance he got. He was exuding pheromones, his awakened sexuality almost seemed like a living thing, like an animal and she was his prey. She was thrilled.

It was a completely new experience for Lisbon. Never had any man made her feel this wanted. And certainly not Marcus. Sure, she had enjoyed his attention as it was something she deeply missed in her life at that point and it was enough to make her go out with him. He had treated her well, always being polite and nice. But never in their short relationship had he stirred any real passion from her, nor had she ever felt some from him.

Lisbon shuddered just thinking what a terrible life had awaited her if she had really moved to DC with him. Well, no need to waste time thinking about that anymore. Not with the man of her dreams sitting right next to her. The man who was able to make her wet her panties just with a look and the tone of his voice. And that was something she had found out during her first month working with Patrick Jane.

After the main course Lisbon excused herself to go to the restrooms, adding some extra sway to her hips knowing that Jane was watching her every move. When she came back he stood, taking her hand and leading her out on the terrace of the restaurant. They sat down at a small table in the corner and admired the beautiful ocean view when the waitress arrived with two new glasses of wine and a big cup of ice cream.

Jane handed her a spoon.

"Don`t even try to pretend you don`t want dessert. I know you better than that. You have stolen more than enough ice cream from me over the years."

Well, nothing to argue about that.

Leaning in closer he whispered conspiratorially "and don`t worry about the calories – I`ll help you burn them later."

Giggling, she slapped him half-heartedly. They both enjoyed this playful banter between them that had always been an essential part of their relationship and that both of them had missed so much over the past months.

A small band played soft music and they danced slowly, holding each other close. A warm breeze came in from the ocean and Jane watched fascinated how it stirred up Lisbon`s wonderful dark locks. He`d always had a thing for her hair and tonight it looked especially beautiful. He touched it, playing with the silky strands.

"I love your hair like this. All natural and curly. Like mine!"

"So, was this what you had in mind when you arranged your plan? Seducing me?"

He shrugged. "An expensive beautiful hotel at the beach, a romantic dinner – what do you think? The real question is – would you have let me seduce you?"

She looked at him with an amused smile tugging on her lips.

"I picked the sexiest dress you got for me. Do you really think I didn`t know very well what you like to see the most?"

Of course, she did. She knew him just as well as he did her. He smiled broadly.

"Come on. I think it`s about time we get you out of this sexy dress again."

She couldn`t agree more.

She`s in his arms as soon as the door closes behind them and he buries his face between her beautiful breasts, his hands roaming over her body, the dress rustling underneath his fingers. All of a sudden he is torn between wanting to take her right here, against the door, with her silky dress flowing all around him, and wanting to take it slowly, skin to skin.

She takes the decision from him when she gently disengages herself from his embrace, walking over to the bed. She reaches behind her back to open the dress and slowly lets it slide down her body. She`s wearing nothing but some lacy white panties underneath that leave a lot of her toned cheeks uncovered, her milky body glowing in the moonlight streaming through the windows.

Her beauty leaves him breathless and he almost sinks down to his knees.

"Patrick."

She reaches her hand out to him and he follows her call, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her. She rids him of his jacket, then starts unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide down his arms. When she puts a hand on the bulge in his pants he stops kissing her, turning her in his arms. He kisses her shoulders, playing with her breasts, sliding down her flat stomach, over her hips and thighs. She is breathing heavily, pushing against him but he stills her movements with a firm grip on her waist.

"Kneel on the bed, please."

His voice is a low rumble in her ears, vibrating through her whole body. She obeys, crawling onto the bed, resting her head on the pillows. She is still wearing her shoes, the golden high-heels he got for her, and the sight she makes almost has him losing his mind. He wants to mount her, ride her until she is screaming his name but he restraints himself.

Instead, he kneels behind her and slowly drags the panties down her legs, exposing her female flesh to his eyes, glistening with her arousal. He licks his lips.

"Spread your legs."

She does and he runs his fingers through her folds, opening her completely. He dips two fingers inside briefly, making her moan, but pulls them out almost immediately. She doesn`t see how he puts them in his mouth, humming in bliss. He wants her to know what`s coming.

"You`re delicious."

He lowers his mouth to her, licking and sucking her plumb lips, his tongue sliding in and out of her sweet opening until she is begging him to finish her off. He takes mercy, brushing his fingers over her clit, squeezing it and she comes with a hoarse scream, gushing her wetness onto his tongue.

He opens his pants hastily, pushing them down with one hand while still fondling her with the other, prolonging her climax. He pushes inside while she is still contracting, gritting his teeth against coming on the spot.

He waits until she has calmed down, then pulls her up to press his chest against her back. She turns her head, searching for his lips. His cock is an aching, pulsating thing inside her, hard as steel and demanding satisfaction. He takes her hands and places them on the bed`s headboard, his own cupping her breasts. Their bodies start moving together, slow at first, but soon the wet slapping sounds of enthusiastic sex fill the room, adding to their ecstasy, spurring them on.

She loses her grip on the headboard and grabs his ass instead, her nails digging into his flesh. He bites her shoulder, his fingers scratching her over-sensitized nipples and her body goes rigid, her walls strangling him, milking him. He gives in, shooting everything he has deep inside her. They slump to the mattress, both of them asleep in seconds.

Lisbon wakes slowly from a deep and restful sleep, her arms searching for Jane`s warm body to snuggle into but finding nothing. She frowns, opening her eyes to confirm that the bed was indeed empty except for herself. So was the room.

She spots him on the large balcony, his arms resting on the balustrade. He is stark naked. For some moments she just enjoys the view of his perfect round butt, muscles flexing when he is shifting on his feet. Eventually, she gets out of bed, not bothering with any clothes, either. They both felt naturally comfortable around each other like that.

She walks over to him and he looks over his shoulder when he hears her footsteps, straightening. Lisbon puts a hand on his ass, squeezing lightly.

"Hey, handsome."

He smiles, leaning down for a kiss.

"Morning."

"What are you doing out here?"

Jane steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just admiring the view. It`s beautiful. We should go down to the beach today."

Lisbon lets her eyes wander over the scenery. Jane was right, it was amazingly beautiful, the white sand beach seemingly going on forever, the color of the ocean something undefinable between blue and green, reminding her of Jane`s eyes.

"That would be wonderful. There`s just one problem."

"What`s that?"

She turns in his arms, a small pout forming on her lips.

"I don`t have a bikini with me."

He chuckles.

"Oh, I`m sure we can find a shop around here to buy one. I need some trunks, too."

His eyes light up and he is grinning like a 5-year-old.

"Shopping, baby."

She rolls his eyes at him. Only Jane would find shopping exciting. She sighs.

"Alright. I need to stock up on my wardrobe anyway as everything is on its way to DC and it will take a couple of days to have everything send back to Austin."

Jane sees the flicker of sadness on Lisbon`s face when she remembers how close she was to making the biggest mistake in her life. He doesn`t want her sad, not today, not any day. Grabbing her waist he starts spinning her around until she giggles.

"Jane, stop, please. You`re making me dizzy."

He puts her down on her feet again and they both stumble, landing on the ground with her on top of him. They both laugh. Rolling them over he looks down at her.

"Come on, this is gonna be fun."

And he was right, of course.


End file.
